


I Hope It Starts Like This...

by Run_away_with_me_tonight



Series: Falling Fast [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Romantic Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_away_with_me_tonight/pseuds/Run_away_with_me_tonight
Summary: A night in maybe...?





	I Hope It Starts Like This...

**Author's Note:**

> Short Fanlic....4th of a few
> 
> My mistake are my own.
> 
> -Falling Fast

Maybe it started like this...

A cold afternoon at home eating pancakes and drinking some milk while watching movies all comfy on the sofa, blanket thrown over us. The fire has died down a little in the fireplace, I really should get up and put more wood on but it’s still warm for now and I’m not moving from her. 

We have moved the sofa sideways so we can watch the movie wrapped up in each other. One of my legs is on the side of you while the other just falls off the sofa. Your back pressed against my chest, the back of your head bumps my chin every now and then. 

My hand has found yours under the blanket, you play with my fingers, entailing them together. Your other hand is on my knee that is next to you, short nails scratching my skin. Not leaving any marks but just enough to drive me crazy. I kiss your temple as my body sits forward a little, pressing against you, pulling you closer. My lips follow a path down to your cheek, kissing just below your ear. You tilt your head to give me better access and how can a refuse an offer like that. My lips kiss you neck, I hear you sigh, and I can’t help but smile. 

My hands move to your hips as my lips suck on your pulse point, I hear the little moan that slips from your lips. I soothe the spot with my tongue, my hands moving up under your shirt near your ribcage. You turn your head so our lips meet in a briefest of moment, eyes shut, feeling your warm soft lips on mine. Mouths part, breathing into each other as my hand moves over your skin, squeezing your breast, your beautiful eyes open to look into mine. 

My tongue darts out to wet my lip, touching yours in the process. Your hand reaches up, tangles it into my hair pulling me into a searing kiss. Tongues slide together, moans fill the air. My other hand that was on your hip has moved onto your stomach, teasing the top of your sleep shorts. 

“Please” you say as you cover my hand, guiding it down into your shorts. My index finger moves up and down you, feeling the dampness already forming, your hips grind onto my hand. 

“God, baby you’re already so wet” I whisper in your ear. The grinding gets more intense as I began to use my index and middle finger to circle around your clit through your undies. Your head thrown back on my shoulder, moaning louder, telling me not to stop. My other hand massaging your breasts as my fingers move faster on you. You go silent as the pleasure comes over you, muscles shake, breath coming out in gasps. I slow my fingers, kissing your neck, holding you. 

“I’ve got you” my lips say against your skin...


End file.
